Twist of Fate One Shots
by seritha
Summary: If you haven't read my series then you will have no idea what I am talking about.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yea right like I could own this series -.-**

The wind gently rushed by, blowing stray strands into her face. She brushed them back her gaze still focused on the distance ahead of her.

"What are you thinking about darling?" A soft voice whispered in her ear as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"How I can't believe we've made it this far," she replied softly, her fingers curling in his.

"We've spent years doing this. We are lucky to be having this break. Just remember what we did this for."

"A future," she said with a smile as she looked down at her stomach. "To think, we are going to be having our first child."

"It's wonderful," he told her as he rubbed her stomach.

She laughed. "I think this vacation was just what we really needed to help us get away."

"It definitely was. Now we get to face the family."

She chuckled. "Oh you are such a baby."

"No I am not," he pouted.

Pulling free of his arms she stepped forward and disappeared. With a groan he followed her.

"Mum, you're home," Lily called as she came sprinting down the stairs.

"Hello darling, where is your sister?"

"She's on her way," she told her as she hugged her Mum tightly.

Smiling she kissed the top of Lily's head just as Karen came bounding down the stairs.

"Mum!"

"Hello sweetie," Ginny said as she hugged Karen.

"Where's Dad?"

"He'll be here in a minute."

"Where have you been?" Lily demanded.

"I'll tell you when your father gets here."

"I'm here," a voice called from the end of the hallway.

"Coming," Lily and Karen said as they sprinted off to the living room where Harry was already sitting, waiting for the others. Ginny followed at a more sedated pace as she entered the room.

She paused in the doorway to watch as Karen and Lily tackled Harry, who was grinning as he hugged them tightly.

"Alright girls, leave your father alone," she chided them softly, grinning all the while.

Karen and Lily scrambled off of Harry and down into their seats. Ginny sat down beside Harry, leaning against the armrest, and placing her feet in his lap. He smiled at her as he began rubbing her feet.

"So, what's going on?" Karen questioned her parents who seemed to be oblivious to the two at the moment.

"Yes, where have you two been all day?" Lily demanded.

"The hospital," Ginny said calmly, her eyes closed in content.

"What?"

"It's not what you think," Harry told them as he glared at his wife, who didn't even care.

"Then what?"

"I'm pregnant," Ginny told them.

The twins looked at their parents, then at each other, before reacting.

They screamed.

"This is great!" Lily yelled.

"We get a younger sibling!" Karen cried happily.

"I hope it's a boy!"

"No a girl!"

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other as they watched the two argue.

"At least they are happy about this," Ginny commented with a laugh.

"We've been waiting _months_ for this!" Lily and Karen said together.

"Does the family know?" Lily asked.

"Not yet, we wanted to tell you two first," Harry told them.

"That's so considerate of you," Karen told them. "Now lets go tell the family!"

"We will, tomorrow at the dinner," Ginny said to her. "Now come here and sit with us."

The two girls scrambled over to them, before settling down. The four started talking about the upcoming baby.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is like uberly short but this is just the start of some random one shots for the Twist of Fate series. I can't believe that this time last year I was hard at work on the entire Twist of Fate series. It just seems unreal that I actually ever finished it. I want to give this to my fans who supported me constantly through all of the series, it was appreciated and as I look back all this writing has increased my skills so dramatically that it still amazes me.**

**So none of these will be in any specific order just whatever pops into my head. Alas, I am exhausted but I am hoping that when school picks up I will be able to get my writing in. I don't know why but I seem to want to write more than doing my assignments but being in college I will be spending A LOT of time on homework so just be patient and I will begin a brand new series. blah, I am so in use of some major inspiration boosts so anyone who can give me some good stories to read, I would be so thankful for it.**

**Night to all**

**Seritha**


	2. Speechless

**Disclaimer: You seriously don't think I own the HP world do u?**

"Mum, we have a question to ask you," Lily said as she looked up at Ginny.

Ginny, who was currently washing some dishes turned to look at Lily, who was seated next to Karen. The two girls were gazing up at her, faces totally serious. Curious but also cautious about what these two would ask she nodded her head in an answer.

"We want you to tell us the honest truth," Karen remarked.

"Alright," Ginny said slowly.

"Promise."

"I'll do my best, so just ask the question already."

"Alright, where do babies come from," Lily questioned.

Ginny froze, her eyes wide at them having asked this question. The two weren't even ten and asking her this question!

_Harry!_ Ginny screamed in her head.

_What?_ Harry asked, turning away from talking to his father.

_The girls just asked me where babies come from._

Harry blinked. "They asked you were babies come from?" Harry asked not even realizing that he was asking her out loud.

_Yes!_

James, who had realized Harry was talking to his wife had decided to distract himself until their conversation was over, now tuned in at the mention of what the girls had asked.

_And what do you plan to tell them?_

_That's the thing I don't know what to tell them. They aren't even ten yet!_ Ginny was scrambling for an answer here.

"Why not just tell them to wait until they are a bit older to understand," James suggested to Harry.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. _Just tell them you'll tell them when they are a bit older._

Ginny sighed. "I think you two are a little young to be asking that question. I'll tell you when you're thirteen."

"That's what Grandma Molly _and _Grandma Lily said," Lily said with a pout.

"That and to ask you," Karen put in just as put out as her sister was.

"Now we have to wait even longer! Come on let's go find something else to do."

With that the two girls left the room. Ginny shook her head and went back to her chores, unaware of what the two had in store.

"So how are we going to get the answer?" Karen wondered aloud as they sat in their room.

"Apparently no one is planning on telling us right now," Lily said thoughtfully.

"What about Aunt Hermione?"

"No, she'll say the same thing as much."

"Aunt Pansy?"

"No."

"Aunt Jamie?"

"I think we are out of luck," Lily said with a heavy sigh.

Karen groaned and shook her head. "This isn't fair at all. Why can't they just tell us?"

"Beats me."

"Hey I have an idea!"

"What?" Lily asked, snapping to attention. Whenever Karen had a plan, it always meant something fun.

"Why not as Uncle Fred and George!"

"Because they won't tell us."

"As a _joke_ you know so that way we can see if we can make them speechless."

"They did say that no one could possibly make them speechless," Lily added softly.

"And that means 50 galleons right there if we do and get it captured," Karen whispered her green eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I think it will."

"Come on."

The two girls sprinted towards the kitchen.

"We're going to see Uncle Fred and George," Lily called as she ran towards the living room.

"Be back by dinner," Ginny told them.

The two quickly flooed over to where their two uncles were currently in residence. They were stationed at their latest shop in Paris. There business was booming quite quickly.

Karen and Lily split up in search of the two uncles. They were lucky to find them camped out in their office, working over some paperwork.

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!" Lily and Karen yelled together, causing the two red heads to jump out of their chairs.

"How in the world did you two get in here?" George demanded as he looked down at them.

"Magic, duh," Karen said in a you're-stupid tone of voice.

"You two are too _young_ to be using magic," Fred pointed out the them.

"Whatever. We have a question for you."

"Yes a _very_ important question," Lily echoed her sister.

The Weasley twins exchanged looks, knowing full well those two might have something up their sleeves. After all they were master pranksters and twins so they generally knew how those things tended to happen. However, what was coming was definitely something they weren't expecting.

"Alright," Fred replied cautiously.

"Daddy said that we should ask you."

"Since Mum won't tell us."

"Or Grandma Lily," Karen added.

"Or Grandma Molly," Lily pointed out.

"I have a bad feeling about this," George remarked.

"Might as well get this over with. Just ask us," Fred told them.

"Where do babies come from," the two asked together.

Fred and George just stood there, stunned and taken completely off guard. They just sort of stood there, not even realizing that Karen was holding a Muggle camcorder in her hand.

"Um…"

"You're sure Harry asked you to ask us?" George managed to finally say.

"No but we just won 50 Galleons!" Lily said happily.

"What?" Fred and George demanded.

Karen waved the camcorder. "Well you said that if anyone could make you _both _speechless then they would get 50 Galleons. We got it on tape so we win!"

"We'll be expecting out money by the end of the night," Lily said. The two took off running.

Fred and George just stood there.

"I think we've just been had," George said.

"I think we were," Fred remarked with a shake of his head.

* * *

**A/N: HEY!!! I'm not dead if you were all wondering that since its been er...AGES since the last time I actually updated some form of a story.**

**This little one-shot just sort of popped into my head and it may not be wonderful but hey its what I got right now.**

**Heads up. I have been officially kicked out of my house (dances happily) and am about to move in w/my two sisters so I mean its not a bad thing. I was trapped in California for the last 6 weeks and came home to say goodbye to all of my friends. So I thought you'd all like to know that I am in limbo right now but I haven't stopped writing and nor will I ever stop writing. **

**I have no idea when or what series I will be doing next but I will be back to writing as soon as it is possible. Until then I might actually come up with some good one-shots for you all to read while you are waiting. Thanks for being patient!**

**Seritha **


End file.
